


Strong ~ An American Horror Story Fanfic

by Issa_Vibe_Luv



Series: American Horror Story: Murder House [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issa_Vibe_Luv/pseuds/Issa_Vibe_Luv
Summary: After being taken in by the Harmon family, who she's known for the majority of her life being Violet's best friend, Serena moves with them into the infamous Murder House. Between her own issues, her growing feelings towards Violet, new feelings towards Ben's new patient Tate, and all of the horrific things that go on in the house... well let's just say that this move is going to have its ups and downs.
Relationships: Violet Harmon/Original Female Character/Tate Langdon
Series: American Horror Story: Murder House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133252
Kudos: 5





	1. Disclaimer (first time posting on here:P)

DISCLAIMER!!!

I do not own anything related to American Horror Story! The only thing i own is my OC Serena. I'm going to do every episode, and if you've ever watched AHS then you know its rated R and all that goodness. If you don't like it then a suggest you stop here. Also in this story, Violet is as straight as a circle (aka she's a lesbian) Don't like, Don't read :).

My OC Serena is Pansexual. For those who don't have an idea on what that is, I personally (Me identifying that way) describe it as sexual attraction, romantic love, or emotional attraction towards people of any sex or gender identity.

Lastly, this is a Tate/OC/Violet story. All I'll say is that since Violet is a lesbian, she won't be gaining any feelings towards Tate and vice versa. It also might turn into a Menage a Trois situation but like I said before Violet and Tate WILL NOT be getting romantic feelings for each other, just the OC.

WILL SAY AGAIN, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!! :)

~Also this first little chapter is to kinda introduce my story on this platform and to also see what it will look like when posted since this is my first time posting something on here so bare with me. I want to see how the layout is before.


	2. The Beginning

*Third Person POV*   
This story will always be in third (Also I picture Serena as a 5'8 Kat Graham instead of 5'2" since Taissa is 5'5" and Evan Peters is 5'10 and a half lol)

Driving down the freeway to California towards their new house, Vivien, Ben, Violet, and Serena are all quiet. Ben and Vivien in the front with their silent tension that they don’t know how to break. Violet and Serena, whose head is laying in the other girl’s lap with Hayley laying on her stomach, are at ease in each other’s company. With Violet playing with Serena’s curly hair as she plays with Violet’s fingers on her unoccupied hand. 

“The light is different out here.” Vivien says as she looks around out the window, “ It’s softer.”

“It’s called smog.” Violet says with a smirk on her face as Serena snorts making Violet look at her with a small smile. 

“You should be excited Vi,” Ben says as he looks at her in the rear view. “You can stop sneaking cigarettes and just start taking deep breaths.” He finishes as Violet rolls her eyes. Serena takes an exaggerated deep breath and exhales.

“Ahh the fresh smell of car fumes.” She says sarcastically, making Vivien laugh and Violet stick her tongue out at her.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Violet says, looking away from Serena to look towards the front.

“We’re almost there.” Ben says without missing a beat.

“I need to go.” Violet says as she pauses from messing with Serena’s hair, causing her to pout.

“Vi, it’s a freeway. Really, where do you want me to pull over?” He says before gesturing to the car next to them. “Maybe the Honda next to us has a bathroom or something.” He finishes off sarcastically with a laugh.

“Bet if the baby had to shit, you’d find somewhere.” She says looking down at the dog that is currently resting on Serena’s stomach.

“Hey! No talk of the baby shitting, especially if she’s currently laying on me.” Serena says to Violet with a horrified look on her face before laughing, making Violet laugh as well.

“Really? Violet, Serena, I hate that word..” Vivien trails off as he looks back at the two girls. “Unless I’m saying it.” She finishes with a smirk before turning back to the front.

“I’m really glad we named you Violet, instead of our second choice.” Ben says with a laugh, looking at Vivien.

“Which was?” Violet says as she starts to run her fingers through Serena’s hair again, causing her to lean her head into her fingers.

“Sunshine.” Vivien says simply with a smile on her face as they all start chuckling.

“It’s funny. C’mon, you gotta admit it’s funny!” Ben says as he tries to hold Vivien’s hand, but she takes her hand back and sets it in her lap.

Trying to ease the tension that has built back up, Serena kisses the back of Violet’s hand before softly smiling up at her with a glint in her eyes. “Maybe that can be my new nickname for you Vi.” She says with a smirk as Violet flicks her forehead gently before smiling down at the curly haired girl. Both of them gazing at each other when they think the other isn’t looking without knowing that Vivien was watching them with a knowing smile on her face through the rearview.

~Few Hours Later~

Once they made it to the three story house, everyone piles out of the car. Ben walks up and rings the doorbell with Vivien behind him while Violet and Serena hang back. “I love it. Don’t you love it hon? I mean, it looks even better than it did online.” He says with a big smile on his face as he turns to look at his wife.

“Yeah it’s interesting.” She says as she looks up at the house.

“Great, so now we’re the Addams Family.” Violet says sarcastically looking up at the house from where she’s sitting on the bench.

Serena comes up and puts an arm around her shoulder.” As long as I can be Wednesday.” She says with a bright smile as she winks at Violet then turns to look at the house, missing the adoring smile Violet sends her way.

“Hey crabby pants and Miss Adams. Come here.” Ben says jokingly at the two girls.

“What are you doing?” Vivien says to the girls as she stands beside Ben with his arm around her, the dog in her arms.

“Isn’t this place amazing?” He says as he puts his other arm around Violet and smiles at Serena as the realtor, Marcy, opens the door.

“Welcome! It’s a classic L.A. Victorian. Built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars…” Marcy says as they all walk in. Ben and Vivien follow directly behind her while Serena and Violet lag behind, not listening to all the facts that Marcy is spewing out.

“Sooo, what do you think so far?” Serena asks Violet as she bumps their hips together playfully, making VIolet laugh.

“It’s okay I guess.” She replies as they start to enter the kitchen, catching Ben answering Marcy’s question.

“Psychiatrist. You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I’m planning on seeing patients here, so I can spend more time with the family.” He says smiling over at the girls and Vivien.

“How refreshing.” Marcy says as Vivien puts the dog she’s been carrying around down and it goes running outside of the kitchen barking.

“Serena, Violet honey, would you two go see where Hayley went? Thank you.” Vivien says to the two girls as Violet rolls her eyes. Serena nods her head before taking Violet’s hand and walking out of the kitchen to follow the dog.

“What are you yapping at?” Violet snarls at the dog that’s in front of a door barking. Serena places a hand on her shoulder gently as she tilts her head at the dog. Walking up to the door, she tries to open it several times before it finally opens leading down into the basement.

“I’ll be right back, I wanna check it out.” She says looking back at Violet with a smile. “It’ll only take a minute Vi.” she adds on seeing Violet about to protest before heading down the stairs with only the light from the hallway to guide her down.

Once she gets to the bottom of the stairs, Serena looks around feeling as if she is not the only one in there. In the dim lighting, she curiously looks at the rows of jars that are set out on a table, reaching out to pick one up that resembles a head to get a closer look at it when Violet calls out to her.

“Rena! Come back up, I think they are wrapping it up.” She yells from the top of the stairs.

“Coming!” Serena yells back, retracting her hand. Sending one more glance at the jar and a quick look around, before heading back to the stairs. Getting the feeling of being watched, she turns slightly to look back only to shake her head of the thought and continues up the stairs.

“So, was it as creepy as it looked?” Violet asks when Serena makes it back up the stairs.

“Definitely.” She says with a smile on her face as she places an arm around Violet’s shoulder, causing the other girl to lean up against her as they both walk towards where Marcy’s voice is coming from. Once they get close enough, they can hear what she is saying.

“Yes actually, both of them. Murder-suicide. I sold them the house too. They were just the sweetest couple. You never know, I guess.” She says as the two girls walk into the room.

“That explains why it’s half the price of every other house in the neighborhood I guess.” Ben says as he looks around the living room.

“I do have a very nice mid-century ranch, but it’s in the Valley, and you’re going to get a third of the house for twice the price.” Marcy says as she sees the couple reconsidering.

“Right.” Ben says as he walks over towards his wife.

“Where did it happen?” Violet asks, letting the other three in the room know that they were there.

“The basement.” Marcy answers, looking over at her.

“We’ll take it.” Serena says with a smirk on her face as Ben and Vivien both turn to look at the two girls.

~That night~

Serena and Violet are both in Serena’s room laying on her bed. “I can’t believe you beat me to this room.” Violet says as she looks around the darkened room from her position, which is with her head resting on Serena’s upper torso.

“Being taller has its advantages, but at least there was a room right beside it for you.” Serena says with a small laugh as she also gazes around her new room.

“Rena?” Violet says her name interrupting the peaceful silence. Serena hums as she runs her hand through Violet’s hair with her eyes closed. “Do you ever think about before? With your family?” She whispers, hating to bring up her past. Serena clenches her jaw, taking a deep breath before relaxing.

“No…” She says looking blankly at the ceiling before shaking herself out of it. “Besides, why would I think about that when I get to be here with you Vi.” She finishes, glancing down at Violet before closing her eyes again. 

“Ready for hell tomorrow?” Serena asks sarcastically with a tired smirk on her face as Violet looks up at her with an equally sarcastic smile before letting it drop with a glare on her face, making Serena laugh before nudging her shoulder softly.

“Get some rest Vi, something tells me we are gonna need all the energy we can get.” She says before placing a kiss into Violet’s hair and closing her eyes. After hearing Serena’s breathing even out, signaling her falling asleep, Violet places an arm around Serena’s stomach with a small smile pulling herself closer before falling asleep herself.


	3. Definitely Needed That Energy

~The Next Day~

Violet and Serena walk down the hallway of their new school, heading towards the quad like area. “Feeling educated yet?” Serena asks Violet as they get closer to the yard where it appears that everyone is at. Violet gets out her cigarette and puts it in her mouth to light it up.

“Oh very much so.” She says sarcastically as she blows out the smoke, turning to look at Serena. “At least after this we have the rest of our classes together.” Violet finishes as Serena sends her a smile before they start walking through the yard with their hands brushing together every once in a while. As they are both walking across, they catch a conversation that a group of girls are having as they walk past.

“So I let them.” The pale brunette says to her friends.

“Coke off your nipples?” One of the other girls asks in shock, looking at the brunette.

“They were numb for like two days…” She trails off as she sees Violet and Serena walking past, Violet blowing out a cloud of smoke. “Hey! Student council passed a rule against smoking in public spaces.” She finishes, yelling at Violet as she walks after them.

“Secondhand smoke kills.” One of the groupies says coming up next to the brunette.

“We’re new, I didn’t know.” Violet says as Serena takes the cigarette and drops it on the ground before stepping on it.

“There, problem solved.” She says before stepping forward to be slightly in front of Violet.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! People sit here, they eat here.” The brunette says, raising her voice and stepping up closer to the two girls.

“You don’t know us, why are you doing this?” Violet says as she reaches out for Serena’s hand and pulls her back a little bit.

“Leah’s grandmother died of lung cancer. She takes this stuff pretty seriously.” One of the other girls says as Leah bends down to pick up the cigarette up off the ground.

“Eat it…” She says trying to shove the cigarette into Violet’s face before Serena pulls her back and gets in front of her again. “Eat it or I’m gonna kick the shit out of you.” She says again as she tries to get closer. Serena lets out a laugh.

“I wish you would.” She says as she raises an eyebrow at Leah, clearly just waiting on her to do something. The other girl, who hasn’t spoken yet, realizes that Serena isn’t playing and grabs Leah’s arm.

“Come on Leah, that’s enough.” She says as she tries to pull her back.

“No, no, no, I want to see her eat it.” Leah says as she tries to get out of the other girl’s hold.

“No I’m not.” Violet says as she steps up beside Serena and takes her hand again.

“Eat it, eat it!” Leah yells as she gets out of the girls hold and tries to shove the cigarette in Violet’s face only to have her spit in her face as Serena grabs Leah’s arm with the cigarette and twists it behind her back before pushing her away. She then grabs Violet’s hand again and turns to leave the yard. As they are walking away, they can hear Leah shouting out at them that they both were dead.

Once they get back into the school hallway, Serena looks at Violet with a laugh. “Nice aim Vi.” She says with a smile as she pulls in the slightly shorter girl for a hug, kissing her forehead. Violet relaxes into the hug, not hiding her big smile as she tightens her hold on the taller girl. They both let go and continue down the hall for their next class.

“Hey you were right.” Violet says as she smirks at Serena when she turns her head to look at her curiously. “We definitely needed that energy.” She says with a laugh as Serena remembers what she had said the night before and laughs before hip bumping Violet before slinging an arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead and going into the classroom.

~Later that night~

Violet and Serena are in Violet’s room listening to music and doing some homework when they hear Vivien scream. They both look at each other before hopping up and racing out of the room towards it. Hearing Ben and Vivien’s voices coming from the attic, they climb the stairs that are already pulled down in the hallway.

“What happened?” Violet asks once she makes it to the top first, looking around. “Holy shit” she says once they both see the black bodysuit. Serena laughs before covering her mouth.

“The last owners were freaky as hell.” She says after letting out a whistle and a smirk afterwards.

“Get rid of it,” Vivien says as she puts a hand on Ben’s shoulder before walking towards the girls. “Come on, let’s head downstairs.” She said as she reached the girls and they began to walk back down.

“Are you suuure you want Ben to throw it away?” Serena asks Vivien in amusement while wiggling her eyebrows up and down at her. “I meaaaaaan”. She says, receiving a slap to the back of the head making Violet laugh as she rubs her head. “I was just saying.”

~Another Day, After school~

Walking towards their bedrooms, Serena turns to Violet. “I’m gonna go take a shower before we get started on homework.” She says as both of them walk into her room and she tosses her backpack on the bed before moving to her dresser.

“Sounds good, I’ll just stay in here and go ahead and try to get started on some of it.” Violet says as she flops down on the bed groaning, making Serena laugh as she pulls out a tank top and opens another drawer for pajama pants. As she picks up a pair, she sees her old wooden box in the midst of the clothes.

Running a hand over it, she looks back at Violet. Seeing her rummaging through her backpack, Serena quickly picks it up and hides it up in her clothes before heading out of the room and to the bathroom.

~Downstairs~

Ben is sitting down in his office, having a session with a blonde haired young man. “So Tate,” he says as he gets his notepad ready. “These fantasies started two years ago, three years ago? When?” He asks as he looks up at Tate.

“Two years ago. It’s always the same. It starts the same way.” Tate says as he leans up in his seat.

“How? Tell me.” Ben says as he leans forward slightly. Tate leans back in his seat, having caught Ben’s attention.

“I prepare for the noble war.” He starts off.” I’m calm, I know the secret, I know what’s coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself.” He says getting a dazed look in his eyes as he’s remembering.

“Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?” Ben asks as he writes something down in his notepad.

“I kill people I like.” Tate answers as he clasps his hands together. “Some of them beg for their life. I don’t feel sad. I don’t feel anything. It’s a filthy world we live in.” He gets passionate in what he’s saying, “It’s a filthy goddamn helpless world. And honestly, I feel like I’m helping to take them away from the shit, the piss, and the vomit that run in the streets. I’m helping to take them somewhere clean and kind. There’s something about the blood man. “Tate continues as he sits up in his seat.

~Upstairs in the bathroom~

Serena, dressed in a tank top and pajama pants, stares at herself in the mirror before looking down at the box. Inside the box lies a lighter, some slightly singed metal hair clips, and a couple of unused razors. Letting out a sigh, she runs a hand over her face before grabbing both sides of the sink as her eyes water.

~Back downstairs~

“I drown in it. The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free.” Tate continues on. “There’s something smart about that. Very smart. I like that.” He says pausing to look over Ben’s shoulder, seeing an image of himself with blood running down his head. “You think I’m crazy?” He asks looking back at Ben, who gives him a reassuring smile.

“No, I think you’re creative. And I think you have a lot of pain you’re dealing with.” Ben says as he puts down the pen to look at the younger man.

“My mother’s probably worried about me right?” Tate asks as he looks at his hands.

“I’m sure she is.” Ben replies, nodding his head.

“She’s a cocksucker.” Tate says looking back up at Ben. “I mean literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next door all the time. My dad found out, and left. He left me alone with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? How sick is that?” He says shaking his head in disbelief.

“I’ve heard a lot worse.” Ben says with a little laugh.

“Cool, can you tell me some? I like stories.” Tate asks in a childlike way, leaning forward in his seat again.

“No, I can’t.” Ben says, waving it off.

“The world is a filthy place. It’s a filthy goddamn horror show. There’s so much pain, you know? There’s so much.” Tate says as he leans back.

~Back upstairs in the bathroom~

Serena is still looking at herself in the slightly fogged up mirror. Instead of seeing herself how she is now, she sees a beaten and bruised image of herself form before using the contents of the box on herself.

“You know, if you’re going to use those,” Serena jumps surprised hearing an unfamiliar voice coming from the door as she turns around to see Tate.” And you’re trying to kill yourself, cut vertically. They can’t stitch that up.” He continues leaning up against the doorway with a smirk.

Serena laughs a little before turning to close the box, missing how Tate’s eyes light up, before turning back to him with a small smirk on her face.

“How’d you get in here Yoda?” She asks, leaning on the sink and raising an eyebrow at him.

“If you’re thinking about killing yourself, you might also try locking the door.” He says amused with a smile on his face as he pulls the door shut.

~Later that evening~

Violet and Serena lay on the bed in Serena’s room. Serena is leaning up against the headboard reading a book while Violet has her head in the girl’s lap listening to music with one headphone in. Not being able to focus on the book, Serena sets it down with a sigh as Violet pauses her music and sits up to look at her.

“What’s up Rena?” She asks, moving up to lean on the headboard next to her. “Somethings been up since you got out of the shower earlier.” She finishes as Serena shoots her a small smile, appreciating her worry before biting her lip.

“I found the box in my dresser while I was getting my clothes together and ended up taking it into the bathroom with me.” Serena says as she fiddles with her hands in her lap before Violet takes one and brings it into her lap after clasping their hands together, rubbing her thumb over the back of the other girls hand. “I didn’t use any of it, but it just brought me back to before.” She says as she leans her head against Violet’s shoulder.

“You’re here now Rena, with me.” Violet says, placing a kiss in Serena’s hair. “We’ll both get through it together.” She finishes as she leans her head against Serena’s. Giving Violet’s hand a gentle squeeze, both girls lay back in bed.

“How’d you do today?” Serena says as both girls lay on their sides, facing each other.

“It passed my mind since school sucked, but since you were there it was bearable.” Violet says with a soft smile as both girls gaze at each other.

“Well I’m glad to be at your service Madame.” Serena says with a smile in a mock British accent to lighten the mood before yawning and closing her eyes. “Night Vi.” She says before drifting off. Violet lets out a light laugh at how fast Serena has always been able to quickly fall asleep.

“Night Rena.” She says before closing her eyes.


	4. No harm No foul

~Another day~

Serena and Violet walk into the house after getting back from school. The two girls head up the stairs and into Serena’s bedroom. Serena flops back on her bed and lets out a loud exaggerated sigh, making Violet laugh as she sits down next to her and lays back.

“I swear I’m like one hundred and fifty percent done and the week isn’t even over yet.” Serena says running a hand over her face.

“At least you don’t have a five to six page essay for history due next week.” Violet replies, pushing Serena playfully. She bites her lip thoughtfully before grinning and sitting up.

“You’re right Vi, so glad I got the easy teacher.” Serena says, sticking her tongue out at the end making Violet flick her forehead. Laughing, Serena gets up. “I’m gonna go get some brain food to help us survive through this unnecessary work teachers give us. “ She says dramatically with a hand on her forehead as she walks towards the door. “Be right back. Don’t start the fun without me.” She says sarcastically as she opens the door and looks back at Violet with a wink.

“Oh trust me, I won’t.” Violet says before Serena heads out of the room.

~Meanwhile, Downstairs in Ben’s Office~

Ben and Tate are in Ben’s office for another session. Ben is standing up while Tate lays down on the couch.

“You mind if I tape this?” Ben asks as he holds up a recorder, walking over to the chair opposite of Tate.

“No.” Tate answers as Ben presses record and sets it down on the table in front of them before sitting down.

“You taking your medications?” Ben asks as he leans back in his chair.

“Yes.” Tate answers simply.

“Any side effects?” Ben asks, playing with the pen that is in his hand.

“I was taking them at night, but they kept me up.” Tate says as he plays with the end of the sleeves on his sweater.

“And what did you do?” Ben asks as he crosses one leg over the other.

“Started taking them in the morning.” He answers looking down at his sweater.

“Light sensitivity is pretty common.” Ben says nonchalantly.

“Maybe?” Tate says as he looks up at Ben.

“Yeah, I think so.” Ben uncrosses his legs as he looks out toward the window where the light is shining in. “When I was in medical school, they brought in this CIA interrogator to help us better identify who was lying.” He says as he looks back over at Tate. “This guy was like six foot fifty, crew cut. He must have been one hell of an interrogator, because I’ll tell you something. I’d be terrified to lie to him.” Ben finishes as Tate gets up from the couch.

“You think I’m lying to you?” Tate says once he stands up.

“Light sensitivity isn’t a side effect of Lexapro Tate.” Ben says with a sigh. Tate walks to the side of the couch and sits in the rocking chair.

“So you lied to me?” He says gesturing to himself.

“What is important, that is if you’re telling the truth about doing these things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says that I have to report you to the police.” Ben tells Tate seriously.

“Did you call them?” Tate asks as he slows down his rocking in the chair.

“Not yet.” Ben starts as he gets up from his chair. “I’ve treated psychotics before, and people with the right combination of chemical imbalance and psychological damage that can’t be reached.” He finishes as he walks in front of Tate and leans on the back of the couch.

~Meanwhile in the kitchen~

Serena is looking in the refrigerator. “Blackberries, blackberries where are you blackberries.” She says to herself looking around in the fridge. “There you go.” She says as she takes the box of blackberries out and sits them on the counter.

“Now for the cookies.” She says as she goes to the cabinet where she hid her Chips Ahoy cookies so no one would eat all of them.

~Back in the office~

“You think that’s me? You think I can’t get better?” Tate asks as he looks up at Ben.

“You?” Ben questions with a scoff. “You kidding me? You’re hopeless.” He jokes before they both start to laugh. “Everyone can get better Tate.” He says smiling at the younger boy. “Everybody. I think you’re just scared, of what? I’m not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you.”

“I was afraid my big dick wouldn’t work.” Tate admits with a small smirk on his face.

“What?” Ben asks with a laugh making Tate laugh as well before answering.

“Yeah, that’s why I didn’t take the meds.” He says as he looks out the door of the office. 

“Tate.” Ben says, still laughing as he looks down at his notebook, not noticing Tate’s change in focus.

“I was afraid my dick wouldn’t work because I met someone.” He says as he sees Serena shoot him a smile before continuing to walk up the stairs and out of his sight.

~Serena’s room~

“Got the goods.” Serena says, walking into the room after closing the door and putting the snacks on her bed as Violet gets up to go get her backpack. Violet trips over her feet and Serena’s quick reflexes catch her before helping her stand up. They both catch each other’s eyes. Serena’s eyes drift down to Violet’s lips as she bites her own, while Violet does the same. They both start to lean in to each other.

Their lips just barely touch before someone knocks on the bedroom door, causing the two girls to jump away from each other and look towards the door. Clearing her throat, Serena answers.

“It’s unlocked!” She calls as she runs a hand through her hair as Violet looks annoyed that they were interrupted.

The door opens to reveal Tate. “Ahh bathroom boy.” Serena says with a smirk, crossing her arms. “You do know how to knock.” She says as she tilts her head to the side as Tate runs a hand across the back of his neck letting out a short laugh with a smile as he looks up at her.

“Yeah yeah, I deserved that.” He says as he walks into the room as Violet looks between the two.

“No harm no foul.” Serena says as she pops a blackberry into her mouth.

“You two have met?” Violet says as she narrows her eyes at Tate for a moment.

“Yeah.” Serena says as she moves everything down from the bed and onto the floor and sits down. “Just a little mishap with the bathroom door.” She says as Violet and Tate move to sit down as well, Violet beside her and Tate in front of them. “Cookie?” She offers Tate as she takes one for herself. Tate accepts, looking at Violet’s rainbow bracelet as it slides down into view as she reaches for a blackberry.

“So judging by the bracelet, I’m guessing…” Tate trails off not wanting to offend the two girls in front of him. 

“I’m a lesbian.” Violet says bluntly as she pops the blackberry in her mouth as Serena laughs.

“What about you?” He asks Serena as he catches her eyes hopefully.

“I’m pansexual.” She says as she takes a bite out of her cookie. “Which basically means that gender doesn’t matter. It’s all about personality and attraction to me.” Serena finishes giving Tate a playful wink before going for more blackberries. Not noticing Tate’s smile growing bigger but Violet does, and she narrows her eyes at him.

~Couple of minutes later~

Serena, Tate, and Violet are all sitting around showing their scars.

“This one I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think.” He says raising up his sweater sleeve, running a finger over one of the scars.

“Before the whole move. Uprooting your life sucks.” Violet says tracing one of her scars. Serena lays her head on her shoulder to let her know that she’s still there for her. Violet smiles as Serena speaks up.

“Mine are from five months ago.” She says quietly, her mind drifting off before she catches herself running her fingers over one of her previous scars. “But school sucks so who knows.” She says jokingly trying to lighten up the mood and change the subject.

“Westfield, right?” Tate says as he reaches for another blackberry. “The worst. I got thrown out of there.” He continues as he tosses the blackberry into his mouth.

“I hate it here.” Violet says as she gets up and starts to pace, eating another cookie. “I hate everyone, except for Rena. All their boujee designer bullshit.” She continues making Serena smile at her before tossing a blackberry in the air before catching it in her mouth.

“East coast was so much cooler.” Serena says with a smile as she leans back against the side of the bed and closes her eyes as Violet watches with a smile before narrowing her eyes at Tate, seeing him smiling at Serena as well. “I mean, at least we had actual weather.” She continues with a laugh, opening her eyes and looking at them both.

“I love it when the leaves change.” Tate says, his smile growing.

“Yeah, Violet and I do too! Man I love it when some of them change to red.” Serena says as she picks up a couple more blackberries. She tosses one to Violet who catches it in her mouth with a smile.

“Why did you all move here?” Tate asks, getting Serena’s attention back on him as he gets up and starts looking through her Cd’s.

“My dad had an affair. My mom literally caught him in the act.” Violet says as she gets up and sits down on the bed. Serena moves to lean back between her legs as Violet begins to play with her hair.

“That’s horrible. If you love someone, you should never hurt them… never.” Tate says as he turns towards them, his eyes meeting Serena’s as she smiles from her position on the floor.

“Preach! And the worst part is that six months earlier, Vivien had this brutal miscarriage.” Serena starts as she watches Tate write “TAINT” on her chalkboard. “The baby was seven months old, and we had to have this macabre funeral.” She continues as Tate sits back down in front of her and touches her wrist on one of her scars. “Have you ever seen a baby coffin?” She finishes.

“I’m sorry.” Tate says looking at Serena then glancing up at Violet.

“Why are you seeing my dad?” Violet asks, watching Tate remove his hand from Serena before looking back up at her as he sits back.

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.” He says watching Serena get up and head to the stereo.

“What if we don’t know the answer?” Serena questions with an eyebrow raised as she stops the music that’s playing.

“You’re smarter than that.” He says shooting her a small smirk as she turns to look at him.

“Want to listen to Morrissey? Vi loves him because he’s cool and he’s pissy and he hates everyone and everything.” Serena says throwing a playful smile and wink towards Violet who rolls her eyes but can’t help but smile.

“Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?” Tate asks before the door opens.

“What are you doing in here?” Ben is standing at the door of Serena’s room.

“We’re just listening to music Ben.” Serena says as she crosses her arms.

“You need to leave Tate.” Ben says, ignoring Serena and looking at the boy. He says “ You shouldn’t even be in here, and I know you both know that.” He continues giving both the girls a look. “Please.”

“What’s that thing you think I’m afraid of?” Tate asks as he gets up. Serena looks at him with sympathy in her eyes. “Fear of rejection?” he says rhetorically as he leaves the room.

Serena watches him leave as an idea comes to mind and she starts to head out of the room past Ben as she says something about going to the bathroom. She hears him say something to Violet as she follows the sound of Tate talking to himself and stomping down the stairs and catches him before he gets to the bottom.

“Hey!” She raises her voice a bit so he’ll hear her. Tate looks up at her. “Tomorrow night around two-ish, backyard.” She continues as she turns around and heads back to her room.

~Later that day~

After the mishap with Ben and Tate, Serena and Violet finished up their homework and then settled for watching Netflix while laying in Serena’s bed.

“You’re such a child sometimes Rena.” Violet says with a smirk as Serena starts to do the theme song of Courage the Cowardly Dog as it comes on with the next episode. Hitting pause, Serena gasps dramatically and nudges her.

“If I do remember correctly, I wasn’t the only one singing the theme song to Teen Titans.” She said with a smirk playing on her lips as she raises an eyebrow. “In both languages.”

“On that note,” Violet says as she gets up with a smile. “I’m going to go get some popcorn.” She continues, walking out of the room smirking when she sees Serena gazing at her as she leaves. Serena lets out a laugh before running her hand down her face.

“She’ll be the death of me.” She says with a soft smile and presses play.

~Downstairs~

Violet is almost at the bottom of the stairs when she hears voices coming from her dad’s office. She slows down as she notices that the door is almost closed but not quite. Biting her lip, she slowly walks over and hears her dad talking to someone as she gets to the crack in the door and peaks inside.

Eyes widening, she sees the old woman her mom hired with her blouse unbuttoned, leaning over her dad.

“What the fuck?” Violet says with her hand covering her mouth as she accidentally touches the door causing it to creak and steps back as they both turn to look.

“Oh shit! Violet!” Ben calls out, trying to hurriedly get up as Violet backs away and heads back up the stairs. “Violet! Damn it!” He calls again as he gets to the door, only to see her gone.

~Serena’s Room~

Serena looks up startled as Violet rushes into the room empty handed and closes the door before running a hand through her hair.

“What happened? Where’s the popcorn?” She asks as Violet sits down on the bed looking disgusted.

“I just saw Moira leaning over dad with her shirt undone and he wasn’t even doing anything.” Violet says with her face scrunched up as she turns to look at Serena who looks confused.

“Wait… Moira? As in the old red haired lady who cleans the house Moira?” She said as Violet nods. Sticking her tongue out, she gags. “Well that ruined my appetite.”


	5. What Are You Scared Of?

~At School~

Serena’s in the bathroom during lunch period, washing her hands as she hears loud shouting. “Shit.” She says as she turns the water off before rushing out the door. Running into the cafeteria, she sees Violet on the floor with Leah straddling her holding a cigarette in her hand as her posse cheers her on. Pushing people out of the way, Serena hears Violet.

“I’m not scared of you!” Violet yells as she tries to knock Leah off of her.

“Should be!” Leah responds just as Serena breaks through the crowd and knocks her off.

“No, you should be afraid of me.” Serena says as Leah gets up off of the ground right before Serena pins her up against the wall and leans in close to Leah’s face. “I wouldn’t mess with Violet again if I were you, or I’ll knock all of your teeth out of that pretty mouth of yours. Got it?” She finishes, glaring menacingly into Leah’s eyes to make sure her point is made as Leah nods her head.

Serena smirks. “Good.” She says as she pushes her back against the wall one more time before releasing her and going over to Violet and helping her up off the floor as Leah’s friends rush over to her. “C’mon Vi, let’s skip” She says as she takes Violet’s hand and they start to walk out.

~Outside and down the sidewalk~

Serena and Violet walk down the sidewalk after running out of the school after the fight. Serena puts an arm around Violet’s shoulder as she leans up against her.

“Soo, where are we going?” Violet asks as she looks up at Serena, who bites her lips before replying.

“Maybe we can get some food and go chill at the park or something?” She says as they start passing shops along the way. Violet nods.

‘That sounds good, and there’s a cemetery not that far from here that we can go sit in for a bit until school is over.” Violet says as she steers Serena into this coffee shop before they pass it.

Once in the coffee shop, they both order something to drink and two chocolate chip muffins. When their order is called, Serena insists on paying for them both before Violet can pull out her money.

“I don’t want to hear a damn thing, I’m paying” Serena says as she puts her finger over Violet's mouth as she pays for the drinks and food as Violet opens her mouth but not fast enough. As Violet pouts, Serena steers her out of the door as she grabs everything. “Now lead the way.” she says to Violet as she pushes the door open with her back. Violet huffs before walking out the door and in the direction as Serena follows her with a smile.

~At the cemetery~

Violet opens the gate so Serena can walk in after her and leads the way to a big tree that is away from any grave sites so they can eat and enjoy their drinks. As Violet takes a big bite of her muffin, Serena breaks the silence.

“So what all happened while I was in the bathroom?” She asks as she takes a sip of her drink. Violet scrunches her brows together as she takes a bite of her muffin.

“Honestly, Leah’s had it out for me since that first day! She was just waiting for me to be alone like today so she could corner me.” Violet says as she looks over at Serena with anger in her eyes. Not at her, but just at the situation.

“Well regardless, I’m pretty sure that she’ll think twice before messing with you again.” Serena says before smirking, “And not just because of me. If I do remember correctly, a certain someone burned her with a cigarette.” She finishes looking over towards Violet. “That should teach her that you’re not the one to mess with.” Violet smiles before leaning her head on Serena’s shoulder before starting to talk about random things and just enjoying each other's company.

~A little later that night~

“There you go Hayley.” Vivien says as she places a bowl on the ground for the dog to enjoy. As she raises up from bending over, Violet and Serena come through the back door.

“Hey!” Vivien says as she turns around and looks at them, while running a hand through her hair. Violet tries to give a short smile before turning and trying to head up to her room while Serena knows it's a failure as she just smiles at Vivien and goes to take a seat in the kitchen. “Whoa c’mere” Viven says as she gets a good look at Violet, walking towards her. Violet purses her lips before turning around, sending a short glare to Serena when she notices that she isn’t behind her. Only to have Serena shrug her shoulders. “What happened to your face?” She asks as she walks closer to Violet as the girl turns to face her.

“Fell down” Violet answers as she looks away and Vivien sighs before shooting a glance at Serena.

“C’mere.” She says. “Sit, sit, sit” she says, guiding Violet to the chair next to Serena. Violet takes off her hat as she sits down. “Boy or girl?” Vivien asks after she sits down.

“Girls.” Violet answers as she sits down. “Three of them.”

“Hope they look worse than you do.” Vivien replies, trying to lighten the mood.

“Do you really think I’d let a guy get away with doing this to my Vi? Shoot she just got lucky that I was in the bathroom at the time before I heard it.” Serena snorts, “ If it was a dude, then you would be talking to the police right about now.” She finishes, crossing her arms around her chest as Vivien and Violet smile. Vivien knows that Serena will always protect her little girl and Violet knows that Serena will always be there for her.

“You know their names?” Vivien says as she gets the first aid kit.

“I’m not narcing” says Violet with a glance towards Serena who doesn’t give a fuck. Serena pouts in her seat.

“You know we can easily move you two to a different school.” Vivien says as she sits down with the first aid kit in front of Violet. “There’s a lot of really good private schools in this neighborhood,” she continues before Violet cuts her off.

“I’m not running away, I’m not scared of them.”Violet says, shaking her head and looking at her mom, “We aren’t scared of them” she says again as she grabs Serena’s hand who sits up in her seat. Vivien softly smiles at them both.

“You two aren’t afraid of anything.” She smiles. “It’s like that time in kindergarten when you insisted that I bring you and Serena from the slumber party because all the other girls were sleeping with the nightlight on” She says as she rubs a paper towel under Violet’s nose to get some of the blood off. “I know you’ve gotten the short end of the stick lately.” She says as she puts the bottle down. “You too Serena,” Vivien says as Violet shoots Serena a glance for support before squeezing her hand.

“Your dad and I haven’t been the best to hang around lately..” She continues as she folds up the napkin as Violet looks down.

“Why don’t you guys just get a divorce if you two are just so miserable.” Violet says as Serena squeezes her hand while looking at Vivien as some sort of “mother” figure now as well.

“We still love each other.” Vivien says as she reaches out and takes hold of Serena’s hand as well as Violet’s with her other hand. Violet snorts while Serena squeezes Vivien’s hand to show her support.

“Could have fooled me.” Violet says. “I thought you hated each other, or at least you hated him.” She scoffs as she holds onto Serena’s hand, who stays quiet as Vivien lets go to wipe some of the blood by Violet's eyebrow. “Or at least you hated him. I don’t blame you, he was a shithead.” She finishes with a smirk before Serena elbows her in the stomach. “Sorry.”

Vivien semi laughs. “It’s okay.” she said as she looks at Violet and Serena, “he was a shithead.” Violet and Serena smirk a little while looking at each other before focusing back on Vivien as she begins speaking again. “You know we have a lot of history.” she says as she looks at the both of them before focusing on Violet. “Your dad’s been through alot, I’ve been through a lot.” she pauses before she looks down. “Guess we need each other.” she finishes before smiling at them both and continues wiping above Violet’s eyebrow at the cut.

“What are you scared of?” Serena blurts out before smiling sheepishly as Vivien looks at her with a soft smile. “ You said that we both weren’t scared of anything, so what scares you?” she asks as Vivien stops removing the blood from Violet’s face.

“Lately?” She asks as she looks between the two girls she considers her daughters, “Everything.” She continues as they all look at each other. “Life will do that to you.” Vivien finishes as she looks down before starting to remove the blood again as Violet and Serena glance at each other before letting the subject go.


	6. Lana

~Upstairs in Violet’s room~

Serena and Tate sit in two chairs, side by side in Violet’s room for once. Watching Violet pace back and forth across the room in anger.

“I hate her!” Violet says in anger as she makes another turn to walk back across the room. “I just want to kill her.” She finishes as she briefly stops to turn and look at the two.

“Then do it.” Tate says as soon as she finishes causing Serena to smirk and look at him before turning back towards Violet, leaning forward.

“I did always say I’d help you hide a body Vi.’ She says jokingly with a smirk as Tate chuckles before continuing.

“One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service.” He says as Violet continues pacing. Serena shrugs while nodding her head a little. Violet sees and shoots her a look while Tate smiles at her. Seeing Violet’s look, Serena mouths “sorry” to her before leaning back in her seat. “But if you want her to leave you alone, stop making your life a living hell. Short of killing her, there’s one solution.” He says as Serena stops watching Violet pace to turn and look at him. “Scare her.” Violet stops pacing to look at him as well. “Make her afraid of you, it’s the only thing bullies react to.” As he finishes, Serena nods her head and points at Tate.

“I like him, can we keep him?” She asks smiling as she looks at Violet, missing the way Tate looks at her with emotion in his eyes with a small smile. Violet sees it and ignores what Serena says.

“How?” Violet asks, making Tate look away from Serena as she pouts at being ignored.

“It’s simple.” He says glancing between both girls, Serena more than Violet. He goes on to tell Violet what she should say tomorrow at school. 

“She’s a coke head, we don’t have coke.” Violet says moving her arms out as she doesn’t stop her pacing. Serena gets up and takes a hold of both of her arms gently so she’ll stop.

“I think that’s the point Vi, calm down.” She says as she rubs her hands up and down Violet’s arms soothingly as Tate starts again to break up the moment.

“You don’t need any, it’s just an excuse to get her here. After that, she’ll leave empty and terrified.” He says as Violet calms down and Serena looks over at him. “And I promise you, you two will never be bothered by her again.” He says, the last part mostly directed towards Serena. Violet leans into Serena as she looks at Tate.

“How am I gonna terrify her?” Violet asks as she wraps her arm around Serena’s waist and looks at Tate. He frowns a bit at her arm before answering.

“Helter Skelter, that’s where I come in.” He says with a smirk before they all hear Vivian calling up to Violet and Serena.

“Girls? It’s time for bed! You two know it's a school night!” yells from her bedroom as Serena puts her finger to her lips, telling Tate to be quiet.

“Yeah I’m heading to bed now!” Serena yells back as she pulls Violet in for a hug, kissing her forehead. “Goodnight Vi, I’m going to make sure he gets past Viv.” she says as she motions for Tate to follow her.

“Night.” Violet calls back, watching them both leave her room. Not liking the thought of Tate being alone with Serena.

~At the bottom of the stairs~

“Remember, out back in about an hour and a half Cobain.” Serena says with a smirk on her face as she stops a stair or two from the bottom once Tate reaches the ground floor. He laughs quietly and leans against the staircase as he turns to face her.

“I thought you’d change your mind after that conversation we all had just a minute ago.” He says as he looks up at her. “Thought I might have creeped you out.” He finishes as Serena smiles with a light laugh.

“It takes a lot to creep me out.” She says with a smile as she slowly starts to make her way back up the stairs. “See you in a bit Tate.” She says as she turns back around and goes up the stairs, knowing that he knows his way out by how many times he randomly shows up.

~About an hour and a half later~  
(Going to say that Lana Del Rey’s Born to Die album released in 2011 instead of 2012)

Serena lays down on the blanket she laid out on the ground, one headphone in listening to music and looking at the stars as Tate walks up and sits down beside her. She sits up and takes the headphone out of her ear. 

“You came just in time.” She says with a smirk. “I’m in a giving mood.” She chuckles as she pulls out a tin and opens it, revealing a couple of blunts. “Some of my personal stash. I don’t smoke those bullshit cigarettes that Vi loves.” She says with a smile as she pulls one out. “That is if you want some.” The sound of her lighter goes off as she inhales as she lights the end before putting the lighter down and pulls the joint from her mouth. Tate just watches in a trance as she tilts her head up to the sky and blows out the smoke. “You okay?” Serena asks as she looks back at him, only to see him staring. 

Tate shakes his head before laughing and taking the extended pass to him. “Sorry I was just thinking about something. Thanks.” He says as he takes a hit. As he releases the smoke, he looks towards Serena.

“So what’s your story.” He asks as Serena turns to look towards him after messing with her phone. “How'd you end up with the Harmon’s?” He finishes as he passes the joint to her. She takes it from him, taking a hit before answering.

“Vi and I have been friends since we were kids.” She says before exhaling. “My mom and dad were happy at first when I came along. Then, like what happens to most things, it didn’t last long” she finishes before taking another hit and passing it to Tate glancing at him. “I don’t know you enough to give you the full tragic backstory yet.” she says after blowing out the smoke and smirking at him. “Have you heard of Lana Del Rey?” Serena says, switching the subject as she moves from her spot to she is facing Tate but also to his right side in front of him before putting her right headphone and handing him the left. Moving to lay down after shaking his head, Tate moves so his head is to the left of Serena’s to take the other headphone. Once they are both situated, she plays Born To Die as Tate passes her the joint.

“I haven’t, but if you listen to her then I’ll be willing to give her a try even though nothing beats Kurt Cobain.” he says as the song begins. Serena answers after inhaling.

“See I didn’t say all that.” she says after exhaling. “She just.” she pauses for a minute. “She just has this sultry voice that also makes you think of the deeper meaning behind her lyrics if you listen to what she’s saying.” she finishes. “She’s just….Lana. There’s really no describing her” she adds on before taking another hit, looking up at the stars as she passes. The two puff and pass throughout the song as it ends, and end up listening to a couple more, along with Wicked Games by The Weekend until the joint is finished and Serena yawns after an hour or so has passed.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Tate says as Serena as she sits up. “I wouldn’t mind listening to her. Or seeing what else The Weekend comes out with.” He says as she turns the music off and puts out the roach. She smirks at him.

“Ah so I’ve converted another to Lana, it’s okay if you don’t want to admit it out loud yet.” she says with a soft laugh as she smiles at Tate after getting her stuff together. “I don’t mind introducing you to more for our little late night music sessions, but I should be heading to sleep so I can help with the big plan for tomorrow.” Serena says with a smile before kissing him on the cheek and heading back inside of the house, not noticing Tate smiling and placing a hand on his cheek.

~In The School Hallway~

“Are you sure you’re ready for this Vi?” Serena asks as they both watch Leah walk up to her locker.

“Yeah, I got this!” She says as she looks at Serena with a smile. “Plus, she’s already scared of you. It’s her turn to know that I’m not the one to be messed with as well.” Vi finishes before walking over to her with Serena a few paces behind.

“Here’s the deal,” She starts as Leah turns around to face her. “I need you to stop harassing me. I got what you want, drugs. Come to my house tomorrow for your free sample. I’m a dealer and a good one. I got the best shit in town.” Violet says as Leah smirks at her with Serena giving an impressed smile at Violet when she walks away before putting her arm around her shoulder. 

~After School, In The Basement~

“What’s down there?” Leah asks as Violet leads the way into the basement after turning the light on with Serena following in behind them.

“Our stash, parents toss our rooms every week.” Violet says as they walk down.

“Just because they know we’ll both move it across our rooms if we think we’re about to get caught.” Serena adds on. 

“If you both are screwing with me….” Leah says as she shoots a look back at Serena who rolls her eyes. 

“It’s just a basement, chill out.” Serena says as Violet gets to the bottom of the stairs.

“We found the best hiding space.” Violet says when she gets the bottom. 

“It’s the best shit too.” Serena finishes for her before Violet adds on.

“A lot of coke coming in from Central America smothered on lobster boats. Used to show our boobs to them for a kilo or two before they cut it. Y’know, to make a little extra money.” she says once they all are fully in the basement and Leah tucks some hair behind her ear.

“So where is it?” Leah asks as she looks around. 

“Right around the corner” Serena says after both Violet and her exchange a glance at each other with Serena smirking. Leah takes a deep breath before walking forwards. 

“To the right.” Violet says once Leah passes the doorway with them following behind her. 

“This place is a dump.” Leah says as she turns the corner.

“Oh shut up. Not everything is glamorous.” Serena says as she rolls her eyes to Violet who covers her mouth and laughs.

“I want my goddamn drugs.” Leah says as she feels along the walls with the two following behind her.

“Well keep going.” Violet replies as the two follow behind her before stopping as Violet turns the light on, being the closest. Leah instantly sees Tate, who’s sitting on a rocking chair.

“So this is the coke whore.” He says leaning back in the chair, looking up at Leah.

“And who the hell are you?” Leah asks, trying to be brave. Serena and Violet both smirk as Tate says to get the lights. Violet, who’s closer, turns them off.

The lights flicker back and forth as Tate’s laughter can be the only thing heard as he rocks back and forth in the chair.

“What is going on?!” Leah asks as he starts laughing and the lights start flickering, looking around. Violet and Serena just watch as everything is happening. As they are all standing there, they see a shape flicker in Tate’s spot in the chair as he keeps on laughing and mummering things that they can’t hear as he jerks in the chair before Leah ends up on the floor and screams. Violet starts to get scared, while Serena looks intrigued at the image of an unknown figure appearing on top of Leah. Violet starts to scream as the figure turns Leah over to face them while Serena watches as if in a trance. The figure of Tate appears behind them, without their knowing, and pushes Violet down which pushes Serena out of the trace to help her up as the creature goes back to on top of Leah.

“Mommy?’ Leah asks as the creature raises it’s hand before slashing her cheek, making everyone scream before Serena gets up and turns the light on as Leah screams, covering her face and runs out. All the two can see is Tate sitting in the rocking chair with a grin on his face.

“Would you wait!” Violet yells before Leah runs up the stairs while Serena is still trying to process all the things that happened. 

“I don’t think she’ll be bothering either of you anymore.” Tate says as he leans up against the door, looking more at Serena as he does at Violet. 

“What was that?!” Violet asks as she grasps Serena”s hand as she backs up.

“What are you talking about? She hit me in the balls and got away.” Tate says. “She must have run into the walls or something.” He says.

“No I saw something.” Violet says as she backs up. 

“What are you tal-Violet you’re talking crazy.” he says, walking towards them both. “This is cool, we showed that bitch.” he finishes as Violet backs up even more, losing Serena’s hand. 

“Get out!” Violet says as she pushes him. “We never want to see you again!” she says as she runs up the stairs, not noticing that Serena isn’t following behind.

“I thought you both weren’t afraid of anything.” Tate says softly to Serena as she bites her lip and looks toward the stairs where Violet went.

“I’ll go try to calm her down. “ Serena says as she glances from the staircase that Violet went up and then back to Tate.

“Were you afraid?” Tate asks as she starts going up the stairs.

“No.” Serena says as she pauses on the stairs to look back at Tate. “But I’m fucked up Tate. Violet acts like she’s stronger than she is because she believes she has to be.” she finishes as she rushes up the rest of the stairs.


	7. Episode Two

Ben and Tate sit across from each other during the session. Tate sitting comfortably with his arms stretched and leg crossed over the other on the couch, while Ben sits in a chair. Neither one of them is talking, just staring at one another for a while before Ben’s phone starts buzzing from an incoming call on the table. Ben turns to look while Tate keeps staring at him. After glancing at his phone, Ben looks back at the boy in front of him. 

“I'm sorry.” Ben says with a quick smile as he picks his phone up and looks down at it. His smile quickly fades when he sees the name before declining the call and sitting it back down. 

“So, what do shrinks think about when a wildly brilliant patient doesn't talk to punish said psychiatrist?” Tate says with a quick pause before finishing. “I bet you think about sex.”

“Do you think about sex a lot?” Ben asks him, not phased at all.

“I think about one girl in particular.” Tate says, trying to not let his smile creep up on his face. “Your daughter’s best friend.” He says as he tilts his head to the side. “Who you probably think of as another daughter to you huh?” Tate states more than asks as Ben stops moving his pen and clenches his jaw. “I jerk off thinking about her...A lot” He finishes while still staring at Ben.

“I'm not comfortable with you talking about my daughter, Tate” Ben says with a lot of emphasis on the word daughter and shaking his head.

“Don't you want to know what I do to her?” Tate continues as he uncrosses his leg and leans forward. “How I lay her down on the bed and I caress her soft skin make her purr like a little kitten? She's a virgin. They get wet so easily.” He says while still staring at Ben, trying to rile him up but also imagining it in his head.

“Do you turn to these thoughts to comfort yourself in times of stress?” Ben asks keeping calm, not letting what he’s hearing affect him.

“Actually, yes. I jerk off a lot to make the visions go away. The blood and the carnage… I want the thoughts to go away, and you're not helping me.” Tate says honestly.

“Well, we've only been working together for a few weeks now.” Ben says as Tate lets out a soft laugh to his response.

“Well, you're sexual, right?” Tate says with a smirk as he leans back into the couch, resuming his previous position. “Serena and Violet both told me about the affair with the girl in Boston. Not much older than them, they said.” He finishes before Ben is quick to respond.

“Our time is up.” Ben says right after Tate finishes.

“Bullshit.” Tate cuts in. “I don't accept that.” He says.

“Our time is up for today, Tate.” Ben says again as Tate licks his lips before getting up from the couch. Grabbing his bag, he leaves. Ben leans forward in his chair and lets out a sigh as Tate slams the door closed, raising his fist up to his mouth. As he raises his hand to his forehead, his phone starts buzzing again. He turns to pick it up again, only to set it right back down and let out a breath before getting up and answering it.

“I thought we had an agreement? Do I have to get this number changed?” He says quickly into the phone.

“I'm pregnant.” Is all that is heard from the other line as Ben stands still in shock.

~In an old abandoned swimming pool~

Serena, Leah, and Violet, in that order, sit along the edge of the abandoned pool watching the skaters mess around in silence. Leah, who is wearing a big hat and sunglasses, pulls out a cigarette and lights it up as both Serena and Violet turns to look at her.

“I thought you hated smoking.” Violet says, being the first one to speak up.

“I've taken it up.” Leah says before shaking her head. “I can't sleep.” She pauses as a skater passes by. “I'm terrified of everything.” She finishes before turning to look at Violet. “What attacked me wasn't human.” Leah says.

“It was Tate.” Serena says as Leah turns towards her, cutting her off. 

“No, you saw that other thing too.” Leah says quickly to Serena, shaking her head.

“He was trying to freak us all out.” Serena says, trying to calm Leah down. “It was all a big joke because we said we weren’t scared of anything.” She finishes with a glance towards Violet as she puts her hand on Leah’s in her lap.

“What did you tell your parents?” Violet asks as she leans forward a little bit as Leah takes another drag from the cigarette.

“Don't worry. I told them I got attacked by some chola on Melrose who wanted my Chanel. Couldn't tell them I went to your house to score coke, could I?” She says as she turns to look at Violet after sending Serena a small small when she gives a little reassuring squeeze to her hand before letting go. “I had to file a fake police report and everything.” She finishes, looking off into the empty pool.

“How deep are the cuts?” Serena asks reluctantly, not really wanting to bring it up.

“Deep.” Leah says before shakily taking a breath in. “God, and I- I can't stop thinking about that mouth.” She says before Violet cuts in.

“It was a mask. He was purposely trying to terrorize you.” Violet says, trying to be rational as Leah sniffs. Both Serena and Violet look up towards Leah’s hat.

“That hat doesn't really look like you.” Serena says lightly, trying not to shake the girl even more than she already is.

“It serves a purpose.” Leah says solemnly, glancing at them both. “Look.” she says as she lifts the side of her hat slightly, turning towards both of them so they can see that her hair is a greyish color. “My hair is turning white from fear.” Letting go of the hat, she finishes. “Yeah. I read on the Internet that it's possible.” It’s silent for a moment until Leah takes off her sunglasses. “Do you two believe in the devil?” Leah asks while still looking down to her lap as Serena and Violet share a glance over her head.

“No.” Violet answers for them both.

“I do.” Leah says with a sigh. “I've looked into his eyes.” She finishes as she puts the cigarette back in her mouth and the three girls sit in silence.

~Later that night~

Everyone’s asleep in the Harmon household. Violet’s in Serena’s room as they both sleep peacefully along with the soft music still playing. Violet resting her head on Serena’s shoulder with the other girl’s head tilted on top of hers. Serena sleeps peacefully, not knowing that Tate is standing at the foot of her bed staring at them. Or more specifically her, feeling jealous of Violet. When the alarm starts blaring around the house, the two girls stay deep in sleep with the help of the music. The only movement being Violet cuddling more into Serena as she moves her other arm around Serena’s stomach and he disappears.

Vivien opens the door to Serena’s room after checking Violet’s and seeing an empty bed, only to see them cuddled up together while the alarm still blares. Shortly after, it cuts off causing her to look down the hallway before looking back at the two with a fond smile on her face before rushing to get a bat. 

~A couple of days later~

After school, instead of going home right away, Violet and Serena walk home instead of taking the bus. They walk down the street hand in hand before Serena speaks.

“So Vi, how do you really feel?” Serena starts off straight off the bat while Violet glances at her before looking forward again with a scoff.

“What do you mean?” She says trying to avoid the question. Serena looks towards Violet with a small smile before nudging with her shoulder, tightening the grip on her hand reassuringly.

“I mean the whole thing with Leah and Tate.” Serena says while turning her head to look towards Violet. “I know you said that you weren’t scared and whatnot, but I know you.” She says as they start passing through the cemetery. Serena stops them both by stopping to lean against a tree and taking Violet's other free hand and intertwining them. “I know you Vi, and you were scared.” she says as she looks deep into Violet's eyes. Violet is silent for a while as she stares back at Serena before answering.

“Okay, I was a little bit, but seriously?” Violet says as she shakes her head. “Tate had to be playing a joke, that’s the only excuse.” she says as she releases one of Serena’s hands to run through her hair. “Nothing else makes sense!” Violet finishes as Serena uses the hand she let go of to cup Violet’s face before leaning her forehead against Violet’s and looking into her eyes.

“I’m with you one hundred percent Vi.” Serena says, pushing her thoughts aside to be there for her. “I will always have your back.” She finishes as she kisses Violet’s forehead and they continue their trek home with Serena’s arm over Violet’s shoulder.

(Constance brings the cupcakes over but instead of two with candied violets, one has the violet while the other has a daffodil in which she picked out randomly since she thinks that Violet is the reason she got the phone call from Ben.)

~A Couple of Days Later, After school~

Serena and Violet are walking home from school, from afar you would think that they were already a couple. By how close they are with Violet’s arm around Serena’s waist while the other girl’s arm is around her shoulder.

“So Vi, I know I’m not the only one who has noticed.” Serena starts off, wanting to bring up the subject that had been on her mind for a couple of weeks. Violet tilts her head to the side to look slightly up at her.

“What are you talking about?” She asks, not knowing where Serena’s going with the conversation. Serena sighs.

“Viv, Violet.” Serena says simply as Violet’s smile immediately turns into a frown.

“Oh, you mean how she’s pregnant.” She says as her mood changes. Serena glances at her with a frown before tugging her closer as they walk.

“Sorry to dampen the mood, but yeah. How do you feel about it?” She asks as she stops in the middle of the sidewalk and turns the shorter girl towards her. “As you know, I’m always behind you.” She says trying to lighten the mood. Violet keeps her gaze towards the ground. “Hey,” Serena says to her as she uses one hand to tilt her chin up. “I always have your back Vi, I hope you know that.” She says seriously. Violet finally looks up with a slight smile.

“I know.” She says before she frowns again. “I just don’t know what she’s trying to pull.” Violet says as she shakes her head. “Why would she get pregnant again, why wouldn’t she just leave him like she should have before moving us all the way out here.” Violet says as she steps closer to Serena and puts her forehead against her shoulder. “I just don’t understand why she would do that.” she finishes. Serena pulls her in closer and kisses her head before answering.

“I’m not sure Violet, I’m not sure.” She says as she holds Violet for another minute before pulling aways. “Let’s hurry up and get back, I feel like someone’s getting close to finding my cookie stash.” Serena says with a laugh, trying to ease the tension before they head back to the house. VIolet lets out a laugh before tugging Serena along with a smile.


	8. A Candied Violet

~At The House Later That Evening~

Violet is in Serena’s room reading a book on her bed while Serena has her head in Violet’s lap. Music is playing softly as Violet reads her book and Serena has her eyes closed when a knock is heard on the door.

“We turned it down, what do you want?” Violet is quick to reply before Vivien’s voice is heard on the opposite side.

“Can I come in?” She asks. Violet rolls her eyes before setting her book down and lifting up Serena’s head from her lap, causing the girl to whine before sitting up and picking up the book as well since she has already read it. Violet sticks her tongue out at her as she walks towards the door and opens it.

“Hi.” Vivien says once the door opens holding up a plate. “Our kooky neighbor made you both cupcakes.” She finishes, Serena looking up at the word cupcakes as Violet lets out a short laugh.

“Huh, a candied violet. That’s clever.” Violet says as she spots the candy, not impressed at all before walking back towards the bed. Serena pouts at the thought of not getting the sweet as Vivien follows Violet into the room.

“Wanna watch a movie? Figured since your dad's gone tonight, we could all have a little girls' night.” She says as Violet gets back on Serena's bed and lays her head on her lap instead, taking her book back out of Serena’s hands. Vivien places the cupcakes on the nightstand.

“Yeah, no thanks.” Violet answers as Serena gives Vivien an apologetic smile as she runs a hand through Violet’s hair.

“Thought it might be fun to hang out, just the three of us.” Vivien continues to try as she sits on the bed in front of them, causing Serena to sigh knowingly as Violet sits up, deciding not to intervene in the mother daughter standoff.

“Can’t, we both have homework.” Violet answers for the both of them while Serena pulls out another book from off of her nightstand and starts to read it, avoiding the conversation.

“Are you mad at me about something?” Vivien asks. Serena bites her lip and raises her eyebrows at Vivien’s question, knowing where the conversation is going to lead before Violet even answers. Violet turns to pick up the plate of cupcakes from the nightstand to hand them back to her mom.

“Why don’t you eat it? Since you are eating for two now.” She says as Vivien looks down at them. “What? You think that we’re stupid?” She pauses. “You stopped drinking wine at dinner, and you’re gaining weight in your face.” Violet finishes, getting a nudge in the back from Serena.

“I was gonna tell you both tonight.” Vivien says as she looks at both of the girls. Serena sighs before setting her book down, joining the conversation.

“I think we are both a little iffy on the statistics of having a baby over 40.” She says softly, trying to get the subject to drop as Vivien nods her head.

“Yeah I know, do you both want to talk about it?” Vivien asks, Serena cringes.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Violet says as she leans back into Serena’s lap, resting her head on the other girl’s chest.

“We’re good.” Serena says, trying to end the conversation once again since she already knows how it would go if they continue. Vivien catches the hint and gets up from the bed and starts heading to the door.

“Having a baby isn’t going to keep you and dad together if that’s what you’re thinking.” Violet can’t help but say while her mom is heading towards the door. Serena sighs and leans back against her headboard, completely done with the conversation.

“Wow Violet.” Vivien says as she turns around to face them. “I’m really appreciating your optimism on this.” She says, raising her arms before lowering them. “Really am.” She finishes.

“If it helps any, I’m kind of excited for a baby in the house.” Serena says softly, causing Violet to glare up at her and Vivien to smile at her. She kisses the top of Violet’s head. “Oh hush Vi, you know I have a soft spot for kids.” Serena finishes. Vivien is grateful for her but also wants Violet to let it all out.

“Come in, go ahead and say all your mean things.” Vivien says to Violet.

“I think you’re weak.” Violet answers with Serena’s arms still wrapped around her, feeling the comfort she needs as her mom nods at her in disbelief as she turns around to walk out the door and closes it. The two still in the room sit for a minute before Violet gets out of Serena’s arms, takes the plate of cupcakes and sits them outside the door before closing it again and getting back in her spot.

“Feel better now?” Serena asks as Violet gets comfortable leaning up against her.

“Almost.” She says as he picks up her book once more as Serena pouts.

“You know I wanted at least a little taste of the cupcakes Vi.” She whines as Violet snorts.

“Well too bad.” Violet says before Serena starts tickling her sides, making her laugh.

~Later That Night~

Still in Serena’s room, Violet is back to reading her book with her head laying in Serena’s lap while music is softly playing. Serena runs her fingers through Violet’s hair with her eyes closed, humming softly to the music before the sound of banging on the door can be heard over the music. Violet groans.

“Ugh what now?” She says as she slams the book closed as they both sit up. Serena shrugs before Vivien’s voice is heard, yelling for both of the girls. They both stand up and make their way out of the room and semi down the stairs before Violet answers. “How are we supposed to finish our homework if you keep interrupting us?” She says as she comes to a stop, looking at her mom with Serena behind her.

“What’s the matter?” Serena says, concerned.

“Where are yalls phones?” Vivien says, still freaked out. Serena looks at her with furrowed brows before answering.

“They’re upstairs in my room I guess. What’s going on?” She asks as she puts her hand around Violet’s arm.

“Go, go go get it and dial 911, both of you.” Vivien gets out before the doorbell rings again.

“Who’s that?” Violet asks before Serena squeezes her arm softly.

“Just go back upstairs and lock the door.” Vivien says as Serena tugs Violet back up the stairs. “Now!” She finishes as Serena makes Violet go ahead of her. Both girls rush back into Serena’s room, looking for their phones after shutting the door. Violet dumps her bag out on Serena’s bed as Serena dumps her bag out on the floor. While Serena looks through her things, she glances up to check on Violet and sees a covered figure sneaking up behind her. With a cry she rushes between them and takes the blow meant for Violet while the other girl lets out a short scream before meeting getting knocked out as well.


	9. We Could Always Use Fresh Meat

~Downstairs~

All three are tied up to chairs in the living room looking at their captors. Vivien starts to plead for mercy to make sure her girls make it out alive.

“I have money, please just take anything!” She says as the people in masks all turn towards her.

“We’re not here to rob you.” One of them says as Serena turns her head towards the voice before looking at Violet. “Masks off.” The same voice says before they all take their masks off, revealing their faces. “The transcript was very clear, the nurses saw R. Franklin. He had nothing to hide.” She finishes as they are all revealed. “Twelve minutes.” She continues as she checks her watch.

“And then the fun begins.” The other blonde woman says with a smirk on her face, looking at Violet.

“I have a surprise for you guys.” The first woman says again, unwrapping something in her hand.

“No way!” The only male says, as it is uncovered. The first woman smiles.

“I got it on eBay. Authenticated. It’s the one he used to bash Maria.” She says with a smile, looking down in awe at it.

“Let me see it.” He says as he takes it out of her hands. “Holy shit.” He says with a smile, gazing down at it. “You can feel the energy in this.” He nods his head. “This is bitchin!”

“Who goes first?” The blonde says as both Violet and Serena look towards her with a glare. “Which one is Gladys?” she finishes as the other female points the knife at all three of them, before pointing it towards Serena.

“We could always use fresh meat.” The first female says with a smirk as the blonde throws a white uniform towards her.

“Screw you, psycho!” Violet says as she struggles in her seat, not liking that one bit.

“I’m not putting this on.” Serena says as she throws the uniform back at them, looking at the trio like they are out of their minds in which they clearly are. The one with the knife narrows her eyes before the blonde woman responds.

“You have to.” She says with a straight face. “Everything has to be perfect.” She finishes as both girls glare at her before the only man steps forward towards Serena.

“Take your clothes off!” He yells as he grabs Serena’s sleeve and rips it as she pulls away.

“Get off of her!” Violet yells as Serena struggles to move away from him before Vivien yells at the intruders.

“Hey!” She yells as she jerks forward in her chair. “Put it on me! Leave them alone!” Vivien yells desperately as the man steps back in line with the other two.

“Oh, you’ll both be wearing uniforms.” The one with the knife says with a smile. “R. Franklin hated nurses. He has a bad experience with the mercury in a broken thermometer. That’s why he took Gladys” She says as she points the knife at Serena who clenches her jaw, “upstairs and drowned her in the tub.” She points the knife upstairs. “And you, Maria.” She takes a step towards Vivien. “He saved you for last.” She finishes with a smirk with the knife held in front of Vivien before glancing at Violet. “And I guess you can be our own little twist after we finish with these two.” is added after thinking a bit. Serena moves closer to Violet and takes her hand before her and Vivien share a meaningful look.

“R. Franklin was the first, before Manson.” The blonde speaks up again, still clutching the uniform to her chest with a dreamy look on her face. “He changed the culture. We’re paying tribute to him.” She finishes with a small smile as Vivien raises her chin up to all of them.

“We’re not going to be part of your reenactment.” She says strongly looking up at them. The brunette woman takes the uniform out of the blonde's hands and throws it towards Serena once again, ignoring Vivien.

“Put this on.” She says as Serena catches it with one hand, slowly beginning to stand up while looking down at it. Pulling Violet up as well since they are still holding hands. “You won’t like it if I have to make you.” She finishes before looking at Violet as they both fully stand up. “And what do you think you’re doing.” She says to Violet right before Serena throws the uniform back at her and head butts her, while Violet elbows the guy in the stomach before kicking him in the groin making him fall down. As the two begin to run, Vivien kicks out her foot to make the blonde fall as she tries to run after them, making her fall over.

Running into the kitchen, Serena pauses to open one of the pantry doors before pushing Violet in.

“What are you-” is all Violet gets out before Serena shuts the door.

“Lock it from the inside and stay quiet. Please Violet.” She says leaning her head on the door, breathing heavily. She hears a whimper after a second and then the click of the lock before she’s in motion again, running towards the back door and throwing it open to make it look like someone escaped while she runs around the counter looking for a weapon before her mouth is covered from behind. With a muffled scream, she’s pulled into the walk in pantry. Serena starts to struggle before she realizes that it’s Tate and is grateful that they were supposed to have their late night hang out tonight.

“Tate!” She says in relief. “They’re trying to kill us, Violet’s in the other pantry but I made it seem like she got away.” She gets out before Tate shushes her nodding his head.

“Get them to the basement.” He says in a hurry, knowing their time is running out. Serena nods, not questioning it at all.

“Please, just make sure Vi is safe.” She pleads as Tate leans in to kiss her forehead.

“All of you will make it out of here.” He says as he backs up into the shadows just as the blonde runs into the pantry and drags Serena out.

~Upstairs in the bathroom~

Serena and the brunette woman are inside the bathroom. The other woman has the water running in the bathtub while Serena is putting one of the stockings one as she already has the dress on.

“What’s taking you so long?” She says in a hurry as Serena looks up at her with a smirk.

“What? Mad that one of us got away and that the cops are most likely on their way?” She says with a laugh before putting the other side on her foot. “Sooo, are these vintage?” Serena finishes as the other woman huffs at her, trying not to seem phased.

“Nurses catalog.” The brunette answers as she looks to see the blonde walking in, eating one of the cupcakes. “Really? You’re eating right now?” She says as Serena pulls the stockings up over her thighs.

“It was like sitting there saying “Eat me” I couldn’t help it.” The blonde says, taking another bite as Serena looks over.

“Awe that was my cupcake.” She says with a pout, seeing the woman eating the one with the candied daffodil on top.

“Step on it, time’s a wastin sister.” The brunette shouts at Serena after turning to look at her as the girl rolls her eyes.


End file.
